Latex inks have been developed for large format printing. A latex ink may provide a printed product with durability to sunlight and other environmental conditions. A latex ink may be water based, thus being more friendly to the environment than a solvent based alternative.
A typical printer enables an alignment adjustment of its printer heads so as to maximize printer quality. A typical alignment procedure includes printing a test pattern. A printed test pattern is examined to detect errors in printer head alignment. A misalignment of the printer head may be detected by examination of the printed test pattern. A controller that controls operation of the printer head may then compensate for the detected misalignment such that an acceptable image is printed on the substrate.